Little Things
by 50ShadesOfGay
Summary: Eddie has finally convinced Rachel to try being more than friends with him and are taking baby steps because it's the little things that count. But will it turn out to be a success, or will Rachel be left hurt again?


**Little Things**

_Hey guys, I recently wrote a one-shot but I just love these two so much that I had to write a proper fanfiction. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: **Harmless flirting

Eddie laughed, "As if! You not having a boyfriend in 4 years? I find that very hard to believe." He exclaimed, while leaning over to place his pizza box with Rachel's on the coffee table that was placed in the middle of Rachel's living room, this had become somewhat a tradition every Friday night now.

"Oh Eddie, why is it so hard to believe? I honestly haven't had a boyfriend in 4 years, no flings, nothing." Rachel joined him with the laugher and light banter, however she couldn't help but over think, why was that so hard for him to believe?

"Well, if you say so. I'm in the same boat as you Miss Mason, single." He looked at her, his eyes slit slightly; he could practically see the clogs turning in her head.

"Oooh, and ready to mingle?" She teased, harmlessly flirting. Only, they didn't see it as flirting; this constant banter and flirting has been going on for at least 6 months now. They acted like a couple who were also best friends, only without the kissing, the cuddling, and the _sex_. They did, however, from time to time get each other gifts. They were never anything big and expensive, only little gestures, things that were more involved with meaning than with the expense. For example, just the other day Rachel had been telling Eddie that her favourite flowers were Cherokee Roses' and the next day she entered her office to find a tiny vase with a single Cherokee rose inside it, placed in the middle of her desk & a hot cup of coffee waiting for her with a note that read. _"I hope you like it x" _

Eddie chuckled once again, "Yeah, I guess so, with the right woman. You see, I only go for people who are really special, intelligent, probably someone with lighter hair; brunettes are too boring for me. Um, you know the kind of things all guys want, a beautiful woman who is going to challenge them but in a good way."

"Hmmm, Steph?" Rachel teased, "She has a sense of humor, and is very challenging I'll give her that."

Eddie looked into his eyes, he saw his chance, and he knew how close they had been getting lately, he could feel something between them, something he never even felt with Alison. "Try again." Was all he said.

Rachel was still teasing, a smile in her voice. "Unless you want a boyfriend?" She searched his eyes and when she found a slight gleam she smiled.

"I want you." Eddie stated.

Rachel's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and that wasn't her blusher. "Really, do you now?"

Eddie was hesitant, but his mouth talked before his mind could make him back out. "Honestly? I think I always have, I know that recently it has been more powerful."

Rachel bit her lip, suddenly finding her sleeve very interesting as she toyed with it. "Eddie..."

"Stop it, Rach. Can't you just accept that I like you, very much."

Rachel scoffed. "Apart from my past, and my scar, and the fact that I'm a little too stubborn."

"No." He cut her off, looking into her eyes once more. "I like you, Rachel, just as you are."

She was stunned but managed to stutter before he interrupted her again. "But I thought that..."

"You deserve someone who will treat you how you are meant to be treated and I want to be that person. At least give me, give us, a chance? Nothing rushed, just try it, after that, if it's not right for you, I'll leave it alone."

Rachel was still chewing on her lip and nodded. "Yeah, ok. I mean, it's only fair."

Eddie laughed at her; she was being so incredibly cute, trying to deny what she felt for him.

"Come on, get your coat, I want to take you somewhere." he stood, taking the pizza boxes to the kitchen and dumping them into the bin, as if it were natural, a routine.

Rachel walked into the hall and grabbed her brown leather jacket, slipping it on. "Where are we going then? It's 8:30."

"Just trust me, you'll love it." He smiled, putting his own coat on, opening the door for her as she grabbed her keys and shoved them into her pocket as she walked out.

"We don't need your keys; it's only a short walk."

"We do if we want to get back into the house tonight." She quirked an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"True." He smiled, _"we"_, it all seemed so natural.

When they got closer to where Eddie was guiding her he walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands and they stumbled the rest of the way up the hill they had been walking up.

Rachel let out a squeal and giggled. "Eddie." she playfully protested, she pulled out of his slight embrace so his hands dropped from her eyes, and she gasped.

Eddie held her hand gently and sat down, pulling her with him as they sat on the grassy hill and Rachel shivered.

"I should have warned you to bring a warmer coat, I'm sorry, we can go back if you want, it's always colder up here." He frowned, looking at her.

"No, please let's just stay. Eddie this is... beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Eddie had led her to a hill top, there was a road leading up there but no where to park, there was a grassy area where they were sitting. From up there you could see the end of the sun set, and the stars right above it, it was magical, like something out of a movie.

"Then, take my coat." Eddie unbuttoned his coat but before he could take it off she snaked an arm around his waist so she was half inside his coat with him, cuddling into his side as they kept warm in the crisp November air.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Eddie stuttered much to Rachel's amusement; it was something she had seen many times at Waterloo Road, a nervous guy trying to impress the girl.

"I'm cuddling you, Eddie. Because one, this way I won't freeze to death and two, if we're going to be dating then we'll be cuddling you know?" She was still admiring the view until she looked at Eddie and saw him grinning down at her.

"So, we're dating now?"

Rachel thought this was impossible, but she swore she saw his grin grow wider when she replied. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, does this mean that now, you're my girlfriend then?"

Rachel couldn't help herself and she giggled. "Yeah, I suppose. Eddie... It's going to be hard for me, you have to understand that. But, when I'm with you, I can be myself, I'm relaxed and the way you look at me is enough to knock me flying." Her breath hitched. "Yeah, like the way you're looking at me right now."

"I can't help myself." He mumbled, neither of them caring about the view now, only her hazel eyes melting into his deep chocolate ones.

Rachel turned her head back to the horizon, the sun had finally set and despite how comfortable she was in Eddie's arms she was freezing. "Can we start to get back? I'm freezing." She shivered.

"Next time, I think we should come here in the summer." He laughed getting up and pulling her with him, her arms still wrapped around his waist and they stayed like it until they arrived at Rachel's house.

"Goodnight Rachel." Eddie smiled, placing a soft peck on her cheek.

Rachel blushed, smiling and looked down. "Yeah, night night."

She reluctantly moved from his embrace and walked to her door, unlocking it.

"Eddie." She hesitantly turned around to see that his back was toward her, about to get into his car but he looked round at her. She nervously fiddled with her keys. "It's late um, would you like to stay?"

Eddie smiled at her, _adorable_ he thought to himself. "Yeah, sure, if you'd like."

Her head snapped up and she smiled. "Come on then." she said cocking her head to the side, gesturing for him to come in, she opened the door removing her coat as she waited for Eddie to lock his car back up and follow her inside, mimicking her actions, hanging his coat on the hook next to hers and kicking his shoes off placing them next to hers on the small shoe rack.

"Wow, we were really out for an hour and a half? It didn't seem like that long." She stated, looking up at the clock. "I don't know about you, but I am shattered. Today was one of those days, everything felt like a drag."

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, yeah it was, um, did you want me to take the sofa..." Eddie was suddenly nervous again.

"Eddie, I invited you back here I don't expect you to sleep on the sofa, I have a big bed, we're adults, we'll manage." She smiled, come on, I'll show you the way.

Eddie followed her, his mind wondering; now he was the one thinking too much, he was the nervous one, not Rachel.

They entered her bedroom and instead of turning on the light she walked over to her bed side table and switched on the lamp, she grabbed some pajamas out of her dresser, turning to him she said, "you should bring some clothes over to keep here, for next time." before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Eddie took off his blazer and his shirt, removing his socks before sitting on the bed. He was still nervous; he was in _Rachel Mason's bedroom._ That's not somewhere he ever thought he'd be. Not doing anything, but just, with her.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom; she was wearing some yoga pants and a baggy white T-shirt, her face clear of make-up. She looked, natural, beautiful. She smiled at him, climbing under the duvet. "Make yourself comfortable will you." Rachel was amused at how awkward he was acting and Eddie obliged, climbing under the duvet.

Her foot touched his and it was his turn to be amused. "You go to bed with socks on?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do, it's a thing for me, ok, now shut it, and make yourself comfortable, I don't bite." She lay down and snuggled into the duvet. "Unless you want me to." She mumbled under her breath, it was so quiet Eddie wasn't sure whether or not it was just his imagination.

He lay down, getting comfortable, watching as she turned the lamp off and closed her eyes. "G'night Rachel." He murmured, leaning over to kiss her nose.

She smiled, her eyes still closed as she wrinkled her nose a little. "Na night, Eddie." She whispered; sleep finally over powering them both.

_So, I hope you liked it, that's chapter 1 finished & I'm probably going to start chapter 2 today! Also, a big thank you to Paige for Beta Reading! Review and tell me what you thought?_


End file.
